deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
References to other media
Easter eggs are generally pop culture references and other fun topics the developers place into the game for players to find, and of which don't have any large impact on the game's progression. General *License plates read "D34D 1574ND" which translates from leet speak to "Dead Island". *On various bookshelves throughout the game, you can find a book titled "Dead Island: A True Story". *The challenge "YA RLY" is a reference to the popular internet meme "O RLY?". *The achievement/trophy "Somebody set up us the bomb" is a reference to the popular internet meme "All your base are belong to us". *There is a long and ardous easter egg which includes the collection, and specific placement of several colored skulls, sucessfully completing this easter egg results in Developer's Mods. *In the beginning, when you leave your room and enter the one down the hall left of you, you will find the couple from the trailer, dead, of course. It's unsure why the man didn't turn, as he was bitten by his daughter, which is nowhere to be seen. *Beer machines all over Banoi, especially found in bars on the first map, have the trademark "Heineken" logo on them, but instead read "Dead Islander". *You can find packets of tobacco scattered around the floor (there are lots located where you have to find flares in Act I) that are clearly modelled after Golden Virginia brand rolling tobacco. *In some places women can be heard speaking in Polish. They pray a "Hail Mary" prayer: "Zdrowaś Maryjo, łaski pełna, Pan z tobą, błogosławionaś ty między niewiastami i błogosławiony owoc żywota twojego, Jezus. Święta Maryjo, matko boża, módl się za nami grzesznymi teraz i w godzinę śmierci naszej. Amen." * A copy of "Fakt", the largest Polish tabloid, can be found in Act I. Headline on front page says: "Ile ofiar zbierze zaraza?" ("How many victims will gather the plague?") "Fakt" is known for publishing absurd articles, i.e. "I do not sleep because I keep dresser" ("Nie śpię, bo trzymam kredens") or "Quilt wanted to strangle me" ("Kołdra chciała mnie udusić"). *A poster with the face of Adrian Ciszewski, producer of "Dead Island", and sign "VOTE!" can be found in cabin in many places and in Mohakin's cabin in Act III, the poster in Mohakin's place has 2 Diving Knife sticks in both eyes on the poster (The 2 knives can be pick up and use) *There is an obvious reference to the american serial killer Ted Bundy in Act 1. The man in the swimming pool surrounded by bodies is named Ted.B *The achievement "My collectibles, let me show you them!" is a reference to an old internet meme involving Pokémon, and the desire to show them. *Nenja Samejon is tied to the bed in Act I in front of the cameras. If you transpose the first n and j in her first name, and the s and j in her last name, it is Jenna Jameson. Video Games *The achievement/trophy "Right 4 Life" is a direct reference to VALVe's video game series "Left 4 Dead". Left being the opposite of right and life being the opposite of death. *The achievement/trophy "Ah! Spoiled Meat" is a reference to the Blizzard video game Diablo. The Butcher was a boss early in the first game of the series who said "Ah! Fresh Meat!" when the door to his chamber was opened, and dropped a unique item called "The Butchers Cleaver". To get this achievement, you must kill a Butcher with an Axe *In the Laboratory, the player can get quests from Frank and Doctor West, who are standing relatively close to each other. This is a reference to Frank West, the main protagonist of the first "Dead Rising" game. *The Level Rise And Shine Could be a reference to The Gman, from the Half Life series developed by Valve. *There Is a Weapon called 'Assassins Greed' , this is an obvious reference to Ubisofts 'Assasins Creed' Series. *The mission "Wheels of Steel" is a reference to computer game "18 wheels of steel". *There is a quest where Anne lost her Teddy, this is a reference to "League of Legends's Annie" with her quote "have you seen my bear Tibbers?" *The Portal icon on the map/radar references to Aperture Science logo from VALVe's Portal series. *In the Lifeguard Tower's Control room to he left of the door there is a board with several inverted posters. One poster is not inverted and is a poster for the canceled game Chrome 2 and possibly the Chrome 2 engine. *The cutscene for the first thug you meet at the lifeguard tower is a shot for shot recreation of the cutscene of the first zombie you meet in the classic zombie survival-horror game Resident Evil. Music *Both the quest and achievement titled "Light My Fire" are references to the song of the same name by American rock band The Doors. * The achievement "Can't touch this" is a reference to the song "U Can't Touch This" by American rapper MC Hammer, likewise, there is also a hammer in the game called M.C. The achievement requires you to use a hammer to kill 15 zombies without taking damage. *Both the quest and achievement titled "Welcome to the Jungle" are references to the song of the same name by American rock band Guns N' Roses. *The quest "Born to Be Wild" is a reference to the song of the same name by the Canadian-American hard rock band Steppenwolf. *The quest "Back in Black" is a reference to the song of the same name sung by the Australian rock band AC/DC. *The challenge "Let The Zombies Hit The Floor" is a reference to the song "Bodies" by the American alternative metal band Drowning Pool. *The "Gabriel's Sledgehammer" you get from Helen in the church is a reference to the song "Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel. *The quest "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" is a reference to the song by Guns N' Roses and Bob Dylan. *The quest "One Last Breath" is a possible reference to the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. *The quest "Radio Ga Ga" is a reference to possibly both the song by Queen and the stagename Lady Gaga. Films *The achievement "Tis but a flesh wound" is a reference to the famous "Black Knight" scene from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", in which King Arthur, played by Graham Chapman, is fighting the Black Knight, played by John Cleese, and is able to cut off both of his arms. When King Arthur declares victory, the Black Knight argues that the loss of his limbs is "Just a flesh wound." *There is a weapon called "Pick of Destiny", this is possibly a reference to the 2006 American comedy/rock musical "Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny". *The quest "Toy Story" is a reference to the popular children's movie franchise "Toy Story". *The achievement/trophy "Cardio" which is a possible reference to the 2009 American zombie comedy film "Zombieland", as Columbus' first rule is "Cardio". *In the Laboratory, there is a janitor named Joel Dirt, which is a reference to the 2001 American comedy film "Joe Dirt". *The weapon "Zed's Demise" is a reference to the 1994 film "Pulp Fiction" by Quentin Tarantino. *While in the jungle during Act III, a man named Jason can be seen fighting the undead with a machete while wearing a hockey mask. Jason is likely a reference to Jason Voorhees, the fictional character from the "Friday the 13th" series of slasher films. Of further note, Jason's cabin references several other slasher films: The Chainsaw from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the Boiler Room from A Nightmare on Elm Street, and the stick puppet shrines from Blair Witch Project. *The quest "Full Metal Jacket" is a reference to the 1987 war film of the same name. *The achievement/trophy "How many days exactly?'" '''is a reference to the movie "28 Days Later..." *Character named Antonio Margarete is a reference to the 2009 film "Inglourious Basterds" by Quentin Tarantino. Antonio Margarete was a fake name of Eli Roth's character which tried to fool Colonel Hans Landa. *The quest "Bloody Valentine" is a reference to the 1981 slasher film My Bloody Valentine. Television *Two survivors, Jack and Bob, both reference the "Star Trek" series, specifically the famous catch phrase of Leonard H. McCoy. *The Oceanic Flight 1012 plane crash, and the opening of 'The Hatch' in the Lifeguard Tower is a reference to the TV Series Lost, where Oceanic Flight 815 crashes on a tropical island. Other TV shows also use the Oceanic Airways name. *The achievement/trophy "Everybody lies" is a reference to the catch phrase of Gregory House from the television show "House". *The challenge "It's WAY over 9000" is a reference to the Japanese manga series "Dragon Ball" specifically the "Dragon Ball Z" series. *The achievement/trophy "Gotta find them all" is a reference to the Pokémon's "Gotta catch 'em all!" phrase. *The achievement/trophy ''"One Foot in the Grave" is a possible reference to the BBC sitcom One Foot in the Grave *In an abandoned house in Moresby there is a door leading to a room full of undead. Next to the door the words "Don't Open, Dead Inside" are scrawled on the wall. This is a reference to the first episode of AMC's ''The Walking Dead, ''when Rick Grimes is in the hospital. *The quest "Family Matters" is a refrence to a 80's and 90's sitcom called Family Matters. Books *The quest "My Precious" is a reference to the One Ring from The Lord of the Rings. It is famously called "My precious" by Gollum. *Doctor Robert West can be found in the laboratory. He may be a reference to the character Herbert West, from the short story "Herbert West–Reanimator" by H. P. Lovecraft. *The quest "Chasing the White Rabbit" is a reference to the 1865 novel "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by English author Lewis Carroll. *The quest "Black Hawk Down" is a reference to the book "Black Hawk Down". *The quest "The Green Mile" is a reference to the 1996 novel "The Green Mile" written by Stephen King. *The Trophy/Achievement "There and Back again" is a reference to J.R.R Tolkien's book, The Hobbit. Gallery Easter egg - poster of Adrian Ciszewski.jpg|Adrian Ciszewski's poster Jason.jpg|Jason Easter egg- Fakt.jpg|Copy of “Fakt” Category:Gameplay